1. Technical Field
The invention relates to energy source management and device control for power tools and other devices. More specifically, this invention relates to monitoring an energy source, such as multiple series connected batteries, and responsively controlling power supplied to the device.
2. Related Art
The form, function, and application of power tools are extremely diverse. Coupled with the recent growth in the popularity of do-it-yourself hardware stores, power tools are found just as often in the hands of the everyday consumer as the professional contractor. Regardless of the form or application of the tool, however, the operator expects the power tool to reliably operate and consistently deliver a quality finished product.
In particular, battery operated tools are highly susceptible to fluctuations in battery voltage. Accordingly, in the past, circuitry has been provided to watch the battery voltage. In some cases, the batteries were automatically disconnected from the load when the battery voltage fell too low. Automatically disconnecting the batteries undesirably interrupts the operation of the tool. On the other hand, continued operation of the tool may over discharge and potentially damage the batteries.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved energy source monitoring and control system.